Strike Up the Bands!
by JbstormburstADV
Summary: ON EPISODE 1: Yui's got a secret. What is it? Just what has Sawako been up to recently? And why are Yui and Nodoka as close as they are? Learn that and more as we tune in to the adventures of the Light Music Club.


**Author's Note: Well, good news on my part, as I recently got a huge spurt of inspiration from watching _Lucky Star_ (which really will not be involved dynamically until the sequel), _BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad_ (AWESOME series AND manga, BTW for you music lovers) and _K-ON!_ (AWESOME anime again, and really great manga, especially since it continues), and I figured that doing a cross-over would work, as LONG as it wasn't Naruto (too many Naruto crossovers IMO, and most being sucky at that) involved. Therefore, I ask of you, what if one of Sawa-chan's ex-boyfriends was, unknown to her, about to create an impact that will affect the Light Music Club immensely?**

**DISCLAIMER: _K-ON!_ and all of its related property and affiliates are ©Kakifly 2007 and distributed by Houbunsha Co., Ltd. _BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad_ and all of its related property and affiliates are ©Harold Sakuishi 2000 and distributed by Kodansha, Ltd. _Lucky Star_ and all of its related property and affiliates are ©Kagami Yoshimizu 2005 and distributed by Kadokawa Shoten Publishing Co., Ltd. The character "Kurono Kusakabe" is being used on loan from Flygon Master.**

**Text Key: **"Talk." ("Talk with 'Quote'.")

'Thought.' ('Thought with "Quote".')

_Flashback_

**English**

** _Lyrics_**

* * *

><p><strong>Strike Up the Bands!<strong>

_**Episode 1 – Out of the Closet, Searching for a Light**_

Winter: the season of old age, death, cynicism, and bitterness. Well, according to a student in a literature class. For a specific group of girls, though, it meant one thing for them, and that was excitement. After all, when you promise to have a reunion for a group after close to a year of separation, all parties involved should be rather excited.

It is with this observation that something became clear to the point of breaking obfuscating obliviousness. Presently, six women are waiting inside a house, waiting for the last few guests to arrive, knowing they can't even contain themselves, considering they're supposed to be the senpai at this event.

"Mou, when is Azu-nyan coming over?" complained one of the group, Yui Hirasawa. Yui has always prided herself on having a close relationship with their kōhai, Azusa Nakano, preferably known as "Azu-nyan" to Yui (and perhaps Ui, too, by now; the others weren't sure). It was in fact quite obvious, considering the fact that Yui was seen pouncing on Azusa numerous times throughout their time together.

"She'll get here when she gets her Yui." admonished one of the others, Ritsu Tainaka, exasperated at the lack of patience within Yui. Normally, Ritsu would have been more chipper, but seeing Yui ask about Azusa repeatedly has worn her patience to the point where she seems to emulate one of the others at the kotatsu, Nodoka Manabe.

Speaking of Nodoka… "Yui, is there a reason you're acting even more impatient than usual?" Nodoka, due to her long relationship with Yui, prided herself at being the most able to read Yui next to Ui, and with that, she knew there was something with Azusa that excited Yui to no end. And while Yui normally did excite at the sight of Azusa, she hasn't seen anything like this for a while.

Ui, however, knew exactly what was going on, and while she normally was not the one to tease, she decided to rein in Yui the only way she knew how. "Onee-chan, you know that Azusa-chan wants you to be alert. After all, if you get too excited, you're going to forget to answer the door." She added in a sly smile, knowing exactly what buttons to push to get her to calm down. Getting to know those buttons, though, was a bit more arduous than normal, considering how new the experience was to the both of them.

While Ui's reaction was seen as normal by most, especially considering her doting nature on Yui's well-being, Tsumugi Kotobuki knew there was something that she didn't know. 'Hmm… what is with that smile Ui has on? It's almost like she knows something we don't… but what?' In fact, not knowing this created a source of frustration for Tsumugi, as she was agonizing over having to wait for an answer.

She wouldn't have to wait long, though, as the doorbell finally rang with a meekness that likely matched that of the guest of the moment. With an immediate rush of energy, Yui rose and dashed on over to the door to open it, wanting to hug the stuffing out of Azu-nyan. However, what she got instead was someone who, while she was welcome, wasn't exactly the person she wanted.

"Mou, Sawa-chan, I thought you were Azu-nyan!" Yui exclaimed in frustration, since she wanted to see the object of her affection.

In reaction, Sawako Yamanaka laughed, knowing exactly what Yui was going through, as she was one of the few in the know. "Don't worry, kid, she's in the car. I suggest you get her out of there while I get in here."

Yui, being the impatient one due to the long wait for Azusa, rushed to the car in the street, provoking another chuckle from Sawako as she headed inside, not wanting to disturb the two of them as they bonded. Yui then opened the back passenger door and immediately glomped the only person in sight, being a very placid Azusa.

"Azu-nyan!" Yui immediately rejoiced at the arrival of her kōhai, wanting to hold on as long as possible. She then held a peck on her lips for a few seconds before loosening her grip a little and waiting for her kōhai's response.

"Yui," Azusa said with a sense of longing as she tightened the hug on her end and pecked Yui's cheek in affection. "It's so nice to see you again. How is everyone?" At this point, Azusa stood up outside the car and started to walk with Yui towards the house.

"Everyone's inside and doing well, Azusa. You know, I missed not having you over in all this time. But after all, exams were the main issue." Yui sympathized as she knew exactly how much effort it took to make it in the entrance exams, especially if their plan to reunite wanted to become a reality.

"I know, Yui. It was frustrating to not be able to see you, too. Thank god that the exams are done with." She then gave another peck to Yui, knowing that she was starting to get close to the house.

"So, Azu-nyan, do you want to tell them? I understand if you're hesitant, but…" At this moment, Yui and Azusa stopped, considering both were looking towards this issue. It was most certainly the eight-hundred pound gorilla in their relationship; Azusa shut her down at once without question after the last time Yui suggested something similar.

What Yui didn't know, though, was that Azusa was still insecure about her relationship, since her parents didn't know back then. However, now that that issue was solved, her answer was quite obvious to her. "Yui, I have absolute trust in your friends, my senpai, to not react to this badly. We should mention it before we go today."

Yui then hugged Azu-nyan, knowing this previously was a difficult subject for her, as she wanted to explore their relationship to the fullest before doing anything. "Thank you, Azu-nyan. You just made my day." Yui's lips then crashed into Azusa's, as Yui decided to take control and forced Azusa's mouth open, allowing them to pleasure each other's tongue as they danced together. At that point, the moaning began in earnest, as this was their main way to tell each other how much they missed the other.

Sadly enough, though, all good things have to at least come to an end. And so they did when Ui decided to pop her head out of the door to see what's happening. "Phew… Onee-chan, if I keep on catching you two like this, someone else is going to catch you, and I doubt it'll be a good thing at the time." Ui said this as succinctly at possible, knowing that both her sister and Azusa were lucky, considering both of their parents already knew and approve, and the others… would be taken care of today.

When the pair of guitarists finally noticed Ui, their skin decided to express something that Ritsu once addressed as "lycopene," causing a redness that could match a tomato (1).

"Ui…," drawled out Yui in a somewhat depressed manner, "that was mean of you to interrupt…"

"Yui, no matter how much I enjoy being controlled by your loss of inhibitions, Ui does have a point." Azusa replies in response, making Yui pout a bit before she returns to her smile and rubs her head for a bit. 'Whether that was fortunate, though, has yet to be seen…' Azusa thought in tandem. While she may be the rational half of the relationship, she knew when to let it lay loose. After all, if she didn't, they wouldn't have taken each other's virginity by this point. And that was a facet of the relationship Azusa enjoyed immensely, as it meant that her closeness with Yui was only further cemented. Plus, with all her pent-up energy, Yui was pretty good in the hay, especially when it came to reciprocation, as Azusa could have told you. 'That first time indeed was a first to remember…'

Ui noticed the drifting thoughts of her friends, causing her to giggle in response, knocking Azusa out of her dream world. "Onee-chan, Azusa-chan, they're waiting for you. Also, I wish the both of you luck." With that, Yui gives off a grin that usually can only be found on Ritsu when she comes up with a plan and heads in.

"Oi, Azusa," cried out the ever-belligerent Ritsu Tainaka, "what were you two doing out there? Having full-out sex?"

'Ritsu… you do NOT know how much that turned me on right now!' Azusa mentally yelled in response, physically representing herself with a blush that matched the typical rose. Noticing this, Yui glomped her in classic fashion, allowing Azusa to hide her feelings about it behind her enjoyment of luxuriating in Yui's grasp. Thankfully, Azusa was still standing next to her.

"Ritsu! That was totally uncalled for!" yelled out Mio Akiyama in response, eventually leading to her bopping Ritsu on the head. Meanwhile, with a groaning Ritsu in the background, Mio went and spoke to the two in question. "I'm sorry for Ritsu being such a baka and saying something as ridiculous as that. I really need to whip her into shape."

'If only you knew…' pondered Yui in reaction. After all, considering that they were indeed in a relationship, that guess would not be too far off. 'Perhaps I should try that, as it seemed to get Azusa excited…' And for Yui, getting Azusa excited was the thrill of the hunt.

So, Yui did in fact make the proposition. "You know, neko-chan," she whispered with an air of lust, "we can go do that if you're interested. Are you?" With that, Yui exhaled onto Azusa's ear, making Azusa blush even more at the stimulation of one of her sensitive spots.

Azusa then responded to Mio. "I wouldn't suggest trying, Mio-senpai. After all, it is Ritsu-senpai. By the way, guys, what have you been up to without me?" As a member of the band, Azusa was indeed quite curious about the lives of her band mates, as Yui could attest to easily enough.

And then she whispered, "Yes. Let's wait after." After that, she went to full attention, as her blush disappeared.

"Don't call us senpai anymore, Azusa. You've known us for too long to go back to that, considering we're band mates," Mio replied in kind with a wistful tone, having memories of the older days gone by. "Anyways, we told the crowd last time we performed that the next time we would, we would be doing so with the complete Houkago Tea Time. So, you interested in playing again with us before you attend Nihon Joshidai (2)? It'll be a week away in the usual club."

"You mean at that same place we performed at during your second year? I'm up for it, as I can relax now. I can't wait until then, guys! Let's make it our best gig ever!" It was official; Azusa Nakano would be rejoining Houkago Tea Time, and boy, she was joyously happy.

Tsumugi giggled in response, knowing that this was what was likely to have happened. "Azusa-chan, you know that we've been waiting for this too. The official reunion of Houkago Tea Time… I wonder what the fans will think." At that, the others started getting somewhat apprehensive. After all, their current audience only knew the four older members right now.

Ritsu, with her chipper attitude though, decided to get the others out of their funk. "Don't worry, guys. They're our fans. Besides, why would they boo a guitarist as good as Azusa?" In response, the others loosened up, knowing that their worries were only slight, but the joys were many.

And from that point, the party went on without a hitch.

* * *

><p>"And you know, I actually have a date coming up."<p>

"Seriously, Sawa-chan?" asked Yui, curious about her old sensei's love life at the moment. "Who is he?"

"Oh, he's a flame from my old high school days, although we were admittedly all over each other. He wasn't the one that inspired me to join a band, but he did have one at that point, and let me tell you, he was quite good. In fact, I'm curious how he's doing at this point, that Ryusuke…" Sawako smiled wistfully, looking at all the good times she had with him. "We certainly had some good times, and not only on a date," she hinted with a tint of pride, knowing how lucky she was to come upon such a lover at the time. "The only reason that we broke up, actually, was because he was dedicated to his band, and coming from my point of view, I accepted that."

Tsumugi's eyes shone with brilliance at that time that spoke of amazement. "Sawa-chan, what a tale of pursuit and passion!" Tsumugi's personality made it easy for her to get excited sometimes over the smallest of things.

"Yosh, Sawa-chan, good luck!" Ritsu may have been a big nag when it came to Sawako's bad luck with dating, but she was still a cheerleader, no matter what others might think.

"Odd for you, of all people, to be saying that, buchou." Jun Suzuki was a late arrival, but as one of the members of Wakaba Girls, there wasn't an issue of her being unknown; however, due to certain circumstances, Sumire and Nao were not able to make it (3). "And on that subject, is anyone else here dating?"

The room went silent. Yui and Azusa had their hands joined to each other below the table at the moment. Yui then gave Azusa a squeeze for assurance and mentally prepared herself for the announcement that could change everything. Luckily, it seemed the dating onus wasn't the eight-hundred pound gorilla this time.

"Well, I'm sorry I haven't told you guys until now, but I've actually been in a long-term relationship for about a year." More silence. Then…

"Private! I am disappointed that you did not tell me a thing about this. I thought we were friends!" A sniveling Ritsu was seen a moment later prone on the floor, almost complimenting her comment perfectly. Unfortunately for her, one person wasn't fooled by the theatrics.

"Oh, for the love of… Ritsu, get up, please." Ritsu didn't listen at first, but the first moment Mio began raising her fist, she stopped immediately, fearing a wrath that may or may not have come. "You have got to understand, while we are a band, Yui doesn't have to tell us anything about stuff like this. I don't mind her reasons." Mio gave a slight smile, assuring Yui of her commitment to her own word. While she isn't anything close to a liar, it was understood that assurance is the best form of confidence.

"So, do we know him?" Tsumugi was excited. After all, it could be said that she was born to be a matchmaker. However, it was noted by Ui that Sawako was grinning. She kept silent for now, but to her (and likely Sawako, given her response), it was amusing that the suspected open lesbian in the group hasn't spotted the signs yet. And considering the particular events that led to the writing of Fuwa Fuwa Time, Sawako definitely had reason to grin.

"Oh, you do. You most certainly do." Yui was enjoying making a game out of this. Seeing the sparkle of Azusa's eyes, she knew her lover enjoyed the teasing also.

Azusa however had to make sure Yui accomplished the task. 'While this is all in good fun, we should get to the point.' The sparkle then became somewhat more renounced, letting her serious demeanor take front. "Yui, while you may be enjoying this, everyone wants you to get to the point."

Yui then pouted, sad that the fun had to be taken out of it. "Mou, you're no fun, Azu-nyan." Her attention turned to the remaining audience. "So, you really want to know?" The others nodded in response.

"Don't keep us hanging, Yui. After all, man's first instinct is to be curious." Mio succinctly summarized the thought going through the heads of everyone in the room. Well, almost everyone…

"Well…" Yui then squeezed Azusa's hand, and with it, Azusa turned around to face Yui and came close together. When their noses were close to touching, Yui initiated contact, as her lips glided right on top of Azusa's own mouth, granting her the public affection they've both been wanting. To them, it felt like hours as their lips remained smooched together, but in reality, only ten seconds passed by the time they separated.

When they did turn to face the others, the one thing they could observe were dropped jaws, except for Ui and Sawako, from whom they respectively received a smile and a grin. However, five seconds later and Tsumugi was joining that crowd, eyes sparkling in excitement.

However, the others were baffled. "Nani! When did this happen, Private?" Instead of an answer, though, she had another bump on her head.

"RITSU-BAKA! Sorry, everyone, but Ritsu is being too inquisitive for her own good I believe." Mio took over forcefully, making sure that Ritsu didn't say anything too stupid. "Anyways, Yui-chan, Azusa-chan, congratulations. I may be curious myself, but I know my limits." Mio's slight smile was present, indicating that indeed, she was happy for them.

Nodoka sighed in reminiscence, looking at her past with Yui. "To think I'd imagine the day this would happen. Yui, I knew you'd find someone for you one day, so indeed, congratulations are in order." Nodoka, who was sitting at the opposite side of the corner where Yui was, reached over and embraced her longtime friend, knowing what kinds of struggles occurred relating to Yui grasping her sexuality. Yui then heard something highly nostalgic mumbled. "In dark despair, golden days of the past bring hope to the present and resolve the future." Yui then teared up, knowing how Nodoka really was the one who brought her back from the dark of her depression, after she realized that homosexuality was usually the exception, and her embrace tightened.

"Dōmo arigatō gozaimashita, Nodoka." Yui's emotions got the best of her, and she decided to peck Nodoka's right cheek, eliciting a very faint blush that disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared. What was the surprise, though, was when Azusa guided herself to Nodoka when Yui released her and embraced her herself.

"Thank you, Nodoka. I heard about what happened through Yui's parents. I'm eternally in your debt." Azusa pecked Nodoka on the same spot as Yui, causing Nodoka's blush to stay a bit longer.

"It's nothing, Azusa. I always stand up for my friends." Nodoka's eyes somewhat hardened as she remembered those troublesome days. Seeing Yui in that kind of pain was extremely hard on her, enough so to take away her inhibitions at occasion.

The odd man out, Jun, then inserted herself into the conversation. "Say, what did happen behind this? Not that I wish to be intrusive, but it feels like something important that led to this is missing." The rest of the group looked warily on in response, wondering whether Jun was truly curious or if her cheekiness was about to get her into trouble once again.

Nodoka sighed. "Azusa, you know the whole thing, right?"

"Of course, Nodoka. I just wish that…" Azusa's hand suddenly clenched, enough so that she was drawing blood. The others were wide-eyed at just how much rage Azusa could express at someone, but before any of them could say a thing… "God, now I'm pissed off again! Yui, room, now." Yui followed Azusa willingly, knowing that Azusa was going to need her for comfort… or was it the other way around? No one was really clear on that, save for possibly Sawako. Possibly.

When the others heard the slam of Yui's door… "Nodoka, just what the hell happened? I haven't even seen Mio this pissed off at me. I would know." Indeed, even Ritsu was grasping straws at just what could inspire such a rage in Azusa. Then, she noticed that Nodoka was gripping her skirt. "You too?"

Nodoka nodded, steely eyes now in full force. "Of course. If you think Azusa was pissed, what you saw was a measly splotch of how enraged I was when it did happen. It changed Yui, what happened that day, perhaps irreversibly. I can only hope that Azusa can serve as her guiding light."

At this, Sawako gave an even gaze at Nodoka, suddenly remembering something from the past, while she was in her later years in college. "It was the Valentine's Day youth mugging in Saitama." It wasn't a question, but a statement. "And I'm betting it wasn't a mugging."

Nodoka nodded. "I was lucky I came to the scene when I did. Shameful, completely shameful…." She shook her head in weariness.

"Eh, excuse us, Nodoka, Sawa-chan, but we're kinda lost. Care to elaborate?" Ritsu almost got another head bump, but to Mio's surprise, Mugi took hold of Mio's fist. When Mio looked into Mugi's eyes, she saw a torrent of anger, stunning Mio enough to drop her fist. "Mugi…"

"Listen to Nodoka, Mio. Better yet, listen to Ui. I heard of this when I came out to my father, and I was appalled at the diametric opposite of my father's actions. It was disgusting, what happened there."

It was then when Ui finally spoke after sighing in resignation. "Onee-chan was hurt. She was scared beyond anything, so much so that she was not able to function beyond the bare bones; we even had to have her home-schooled for the rest of the year. I wouldn't be surprised if someone told me she was contemplating committing suicide at one point."

Ritsu then interjected. "Wait! Our Yui, who pretty much is the self-designated ball of sunshine out of all of us? This is that same Yui we're discussing, right?" She suddenly choked up, her grief for her friend quite apparent, as she suddenly slipped into her rarely seen serious persona. "What the hell happened to cause this? I just can't believe that Yui –" At that point, she suddenly held onto Mio tightly, shaking as she tried the best she could to control herself. All Mio could do was hold on tighter.

'Ritsu… You truly do care about your friends, don't you?' Mio's eyes were shining as she comforted her friend, something that she had to do rarely. After a few moments, Ritsu finally slackened her grip around her upper torso, giving an appreciative gaze into her coal-gray eyes

"Ritsu, as much as I'd like to deny it, this is the unfortunate truth. And all of that was after mine and Nodoka's families moved here. What happened that day to become the root of this trouble was atrocity at its worst."

* * *

><p><em>It was an ordinary day in February as Yui Hirasawa entered the interior of Kamikizaki Shōgakkō, ready to take on the world by storm. Well, maybe not so ordinary by most peoples' means, as it was Valentine's Day, and the student body was roaring with rumors about who was going to get chocolate from whom. In her sixth year, and as an upperclassman, the rumors behind Yui's course of action were particularly intense. In fact, by the entrance to the school grounds…<em>

_ "Knowing Yui, I'm betting that she forgot about today."_

_ "Nonsense! Nodoka would not let Yui forget like this, and you know it, too. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Nodoka gets a generous helping of tomo-choco _(4)_."_

_ "Ah, that is true. I do agree about Nodoka reminding Yui about today, but Nodoka's not going to get any tomo-choco, as they probably shared some after they made it together. That, and Yui likely has honmei-choco, as she loves to go overboard."_

_ "Oh really… Then Tamura-san, who do you think will get it?"_

_ "My opinion? I wouldn't be surprised if it was a good number of people. Shiraishi-kun seems to be particularly partial to Yui."_

_ "What about sensei?"_

_ "Maybe, but low dice on that one. It's more likely a girl could get her chocolate."_

_ "You know, that could be it."_

_ "Yeah, knowing just how pure she is… But then who else is there? Kusakabe-senpai? It's almost certain that Ayano is after her."_

_ "You're thinking the wrong Kusakabe there. I hear Ayano's pining for Kurono."_

_ "Wha-? But Kurono's in the 7th year!"_

_ "So? Actually, if anything, I'd bet on Izumi-chan."_

_ "Hey, I may like Konata as a friend, but we're talking about Nodoka's friend here. Nodoka will –"_

_ "Ah, morning, Tamura-san, Kogami-san. I see we're discussing Valentine's Day prospects." Nodoka's voice was flat, showing only slight irritation at the two._

_ "H-h-hello, Nodoka-chan. Yes, we… we…." At that point, Hiyori broke down, bowing her head in panic. "I'm sorry! It's just too tempting, talking about Hirasawa-senpai!" In the background, Akira sighed in disgust at her friend's push-over attitude._

_ "Don't worry, I understand. It is intense to figure out what your senpai are doing. Just make sure not to speak too loudly about things." At that, Nodoka left. The group of two was then silent for about a half minute before…_

_ "Say, Tamura-san, was that a subtle warning?"_

_ "Of course it was, and I wouldn't doubt that Nodoka is unable to fulfill that threat. She's not only the student council president, but is practically best friends with the administration, for crying out loud!"_

_ Suddenly, another girl rushed past them, with her fang obviously giving away her identity. "Uh-oh! Ayano, we've gotta go!" Behind her was a girl in hime cut with blondish hair, trying to keep pace with the speedster, Misao Kusakabe._

_ "Wow, Hiyori, we were pretty lucky to not have them behind us. Misao-chan would have killed you."_

_ Hiyori turned a very slight blue, realizing how true this statement was. "Thanks for the reminder, Akira. I'll take it into consideration."_

_ At that, they began walking towards the entrance of the building, knowing that the bell would ring soon. Unknown to them, though, a figure was right behind them, who paused in thought, wondering about the circumstances, as well as his own actions._

_ 'It's cute that Ayano is into me. But Hirasawa… I've got plans for her, and that slut, Izumi…'_

* * *

><p><em>Inside class 6-3, Konata Izumi was sitting at her desk, playing a Game Boy Advance SP.<em>

_ "Hah, take that Wigglytuff! My Makuhita's Vital Throw is super-effective!"_

_ Those in the classroom by now rolled their eyes at a common sight in the room. However, what was not common was when there was a knocking on the wall next to the door. Afterwards, Yui Hirasawa popped her head through the doorway._

_ "Could I borrow Konata for a moment?"_

_ Never mind, that was normal. Yui Hirasawa and Konata Izumi occasionally were seen together with Nodoka. Of course, how Nodoka dealt with the two of them was a miracle that has yet to be specified._

_ At the request, the closest student to the door acquiesced. "Sure, Hirasawa-san."_

_ "Thank you, Shiraishi-kun."_

_ Minoru then walked on over to Konata's desk. "Izumi-san, Hirasawa-san is waiting for you outside the room."_

_ It was then that Konata lifted up her head, now paying attention. "Yui-chan? Thanks, Minoru-san." Konata then stood up and walked outside the room. Yui was waiting, hands behind the back._

_ "Hi, Konata, how is this morning?"_

_ "Pretty good, except for everyone gossiping about who's going to get whose chocolate. Thank God for it only lasting one day." She sighed in relief, but then noticed that Yui was hiding something. "Hey, Yui, what is that you got there?"_

_ "Eh, what do you mean what I got?"_

_ "Yui, I'm not deaf or blind, so I'd appreciate cutting down on statements that suggest that much."_

_ "Well…" At that point, she untucked her arms and brought them around, showing her a box in gift wrap._

_ "Wow! Yui, is that honmei-choco? That's so cool. How did you… Actually, never mind. It's almost too obvious that Nodoka helped. But then, who is it for? You can tell me!"_

_ "Ehehehe…" It was then that Yui paused for a moment, then said in what probably was her most sincere voice, "Actually, Konata, it's for you."_

_ That declaration got the hallways to freeze up, as the expression of anything beyond normal Class S behavior was a rarity (5). People were definitely whispering about this._

_ "I had a feeling it would be a girl."_

_ "Yeah, but Izumi-san? I was thinking Kusakabe."_

_ "Nah, Nodoka makes more sense than Kusakabe."_

_ "Heck, I'm surprised it was honmei-choco, though."_

_ "Yeah, I wouldn't think Yui would go with it."_

_ Konata was flummoxed. She knew that Yui was the affectionate type, almost giving out free hugs as often as she herself was caught playing portables in school, but this was definitely thought out. She knew that Yui would never have made a honmei-choco otherwise, because while she does go over the top, her laziness often kept her in check. Not this time, though._

_ "Yui…"_

_ "Before you ask Konata, I'm completely serious. You are a friend, but I wish to take this further. I love you, Konata."_

_ Konata immediately embraced Yui, the sheer forward momentum causing the both of them to topple down, Yui's back facing downwards. Konata's chocolate was to their right._

_ "Oh, Yui, I love you, too!" Konata then did the unthinkable for Class S and pecked Yui straight on the lips, making sure to taste Yui's lips. 'Hmm… Strawberry.'_

_ That signaled almost overwhelming applause, as the students congratulated Yui and Konata on their relationship. However, the lights went out seconds later, and the student body panicked, the teachers trying to maintain order. Only two minutes passed, though, before the lights went back on._

_ Konata and Yui were nowhere to be found._

_ The halls were silent, just wondering what happened, until…_

_ "They're gone! Oh no, someone find Nodoka-chan! And get one of the sensei to call Ishiguro-san!"_

* * *

><p><em>Nodoka was waiting in class 6-1, trying to calm the class down, when all of a sudden, Misaki Shiranui popped her head through the doorway.<em>

_ "Nodoka-chan! Thank God I found you! Yui went missing during the blackout! And so did Izumi-chan!"_

_ "Nani!" Nodoka suddenly stood, shocking her classmates with her suddenness. "Sensei, I'm sorry, but I have to go find them!" With that, she ran out, completely ignoring her sensei's demands as her mother bear instincts showed. "Misaki, where's the –"_

_ "Ryōō's Disciplinary Committee is waiting for your call on emergency loan. They'll be here in five. The administration is calling Yui's parents as we speak. I had the principal also call over Ishiguro from her school. She'll be here by now."_

_ "Thanks. Tell the Ryōō students to create a perimeter. Also, get the other council members out of classes and briefed. We may need to be ready to provide a statement. And take Ui to the principal's office personally. I can't be sure she knows, and I want her in there."_

_ "Hai, taichō." Misaki went her separate way, ready to perform her duties as vice president of the student body. Only a minute later, Nodoka came out of the building, and as advertised, Ishiguro Izumi was waiting outside._

_ "Hello, Nodoka. I got here as fast as I could. You know, you're pretty good, having some level of applicable flex on the more senior institutions."_

_ "It's part of working well with the principal. Anyways, Ishiguro, we've got more pressing concerns."_

_ "I know. The headmaster also sends regards and is calling for the police. Hopefully, Sōjiro and Yui-nee-san as well."_

_ "Good. I'm betting that about now, Yui's parents are panicking to buy tickets home and I'm making sure Ui's safe." The two then went out of the school grounds, when all of a sudden, they hear a scream. "Oh no…" Nodoka sped up, running towards the source, and Ishiguro was able to keep up. When they got to an alley, they found a scene that made Nodoka gasp in horror._

_ Yui and Konata were lying on the ground, bruises visible on the limbs, face, and stomach – the shirts of their sailor fuku were torn along the midriff – and blood gushing out of their nose. Surrounding them were a group of masked thugs, counting at about ten, wearing a full balaclava, making their faces indistinct. However, they wore a gakuran from one of the local junior highs. One in particular, though, was clearly the leader, as his balaclava was designed to look like a clown. From what Nodoka surmised, it resembled the Joker._

_ The man in the Joker mask then kicked the sides of Yui, making Nodoka see red. At that, she was succinct to Ishiguro. "Get the Disciplinary Committee." Ishiguro was about to object, but then noticed how terse Nodoka was. And as she knew, dealing with a mad Nodoka usually will not end well. She immediately caved, and ran back to Kamikizaki to get help. It was then that the Joker mask spoke._

_ "Bitch, you really still love that slut Izumi? I'm getting really tired of having to beat you over this. Just face it, liking girls is wrong."_

_ "No, Yui! Don't listen to him! He's completely wrong! Yui!"_

_ "Damn it, Tanizaki, get Izumi to shut up."_

_ "Sure thing, Kuro– I mean Boss." The rest of the gang members stared at the person who was identified as Tanizaki._

_ "Tanizaki, that was dangerous, and I keep telling you, don't speak my- Anyways, beat Izumi up. She should know the drill by now." That apparently was the signal, as the man named Tanizaki lifted Konata up by her collar._

_ "Listen up, you otaku slut. When Boss asks for quiet, he gets it. So, unless you shut your mouth, I'm going to make sure that you've got nothing to give left."_

_ "Go ahead and try! Nodoka and Ishiguro will make sure that you regret-" A fist was driven into her sternum, reproducing a gasp. It was the Joker ma – Kuro-something – that responded._

_ "Hah, that bitch cousin of yours, Ishiguro? What a joke! And I don't even know this Nodoka slut. Maybe I'll pay her a visit."_

_ Yui responded for the first time. "No… Not Nodoka…" Another kick to the side cut her off._

_ "Fuck you, Hirasawa! Now I'm sure to go after her!"_

_ Konata was seeing red, too, as she was a good friend of Nodoka's. "Stop hurting her! She doesn't deserve it! I'm your victim, not her!"_

_ "Of course she deserves it, Izumi! All lesbians deserve to die!"_

_ Nodoka gasped. So that was what this was. But then, how did he find out?_

_ "Especially, lesbians with you. See, now I'm going to make sure that Hirasawa's left for dead. You can collect the remains later!"_

_ "Fuck you, Kuro-!" Another kick, this time to the left lung._

_ "Why, maybe I'll do that, too. Hell, even Hirasawa may be coming around about now."_

_ Nodoka was definitely mad now, but knew that jumping out would be equivalent to entering the range of a firing squad. She couldn't imagine what Konata felt like at the moment. However, scared was not a likely candidate._

_ "Fuck you! I still can't believe you had the guts to stick around my school! The student council-" Tanizaki slapped Konata across the face, leaving a red mark._

_ "The student council? Hah, that's a riot. Are they going to send a diplomat?"_

_ Konata however responded cheekily. "No, they're gonna sick the police and Ryōō's disciplinary committee on you, Kurono-dan."_

_ That made Kurono's head snap towards her. "Ryōō? As in the high school? And the police? Crap!" With that, he decides to run towards the inner entrance of the alley way, taking off his mask. Nodoka was able to see his face for a second before he turned back around. "Guys, get out of here, now!" The rest followed, trying to keep up when – _

_ "Police! Do not resist, and bring your hands up in the air." Nodoka whipped her head back around, and standing behind her was a lieutenant with a megaphone. However, the gang just kept on running, and the lieutenant started chasing them. Nodoka had an inner feeling they were going to get away. However, that was the lesser concern._

_ "Yui! Konata!" Nodoka yelled as she ran into the alley, bending down where Yui was left, looking over her friend, who apparently went unconscious. However, when she went to check her other friend, Konata responded, though her voice was obviously strained._

_ "Nodoka. You were here for a while, weren't you?" She nodded. "I figured. Anyways, I don't want you to interrupt me while I speak."_

_ "Sure, Konata."_

_ "Listen, I know that I'm going to sound selfish, but I want you and Yui to move away. Not having –"_

_ Nodoka objected almost immediately afterwards. "No! Konata, you're not –"_

_ Konata's return, however, shocked her. "Shut up, Nodoka! I'm not in the mood to argue, so listen to me!"_

_ "But why are you doing this? You know how important you are to Yui!"_

_ "Yes, I do! But have you thought about the converse? Yui's much too important to me to keep by my side while that ass is running free! And trust me, he will not be caught! The police have really tried to find a lead for ages, but nothing! That's why I won't even care if Yui forgets about me, because as long as we meet as friends again, it won't matter…"_

_ That got Nodoka to stop, as she contemplated what exactly Konata was saying. "But Konata, can you deal with the pain? I understand why you want me to stay with Yui, and that'll be easy, considering what happened, but who will stay with you?"_

_ "You underestimate how tough this little body is, Nodoka. It may hurt for a bit, but I can get over it since I'm doing this for Yui. Besides, I'll find a tsundere one day." Konata then laughed at the levity of her comment, needing to feel a bit better about herself, and Nodoka joined in._

_ Afterwards, though, when the chuckles were dying down, Nodoka started tearing up, amazed at how endearing Konata really was. "Konata, thank you. You've been a good friend."_

_ "Haha. Been, Nodoka? I'm sure I'll meet you two another day. Fate will guide us together, whether we know it or not. Just remember, in dark despair, golden days of the past bring hope to the present and resolve the future."_

_ At this Nodoka laughed. "I certainly remember that line, especially with how many times you've talked about that game. I can see your point, though."_

_ "Good. And who said games were bad?" Konata chuckled, then found her eyesight was going bleary, which meant she only had seconds left before she went unconscious. "Now, Nodoka, I'm gonna pass out soon, so tell me, are you fine with this?"_

_ "Hai. I'll tell our parents, Konata, and I'll mention it was your idea. We'll meet again another day."_

_ "Good…" And with that last statement, Konata's eyes closed and her head fell slack, Nodoka supporting it until it met the pavement. It was at that point that things went chaotic when the police and EMS entered the alley way._

* * *

><p>The room was silent, but it didn't take a psychologist to make the assumption that there was an anger sweeping through the air, as everyone's eyes were as hard as steel. Some were still drawing blood through their palm, and the pain did not even register. However, it was Ritsu who spoke first.<p>

"Guys… I think we're all in agreement. If we EVER meet the dude…"

"I found out it was someone named Kurono. Yui doesn't know this, though, so mum's the word" Nodoka added in to fill in the gap.

"Yeah, if we meet Kurono, he's dead."

Everyone, including Mio, of all surprises, nodded in affirmation. Mio responded immediately afterwards. "For once, I'm in agreement. He's a monster. Kami bless that Konata's soul. She should be happy."

"I can't help but hope so. Konata sacrificed so much for onee-chan, I can't help but recognize I'm in her debt as much as Nodoka."

It was Sawako who interrupted next. "Does Azusa know about Konata?"

"Yes, she does. Our parents told her all the details themselves, who in turn learned everything through Nodoka and Konata before we left Saitama. She told me privately that she was willing to even allow Konata to 'borrow' onee-chan."

That shocked everyone, as they knew how strict Azusa was when it came to conforming. It was Mio who responded. "Nani! You're telling me that Azusa is fine with someone stealing away her girlfriend?"

"Initially, I had the same thought process, but then Azusa told me that… Actually, I should stop about now."

Ritsu, however, was on the ball here, as her grin was wider than ever. "Oh ho! Azusa's definitely got a streak in her. I wonder if…" As soon as that happened, though, Mio gave yet another bonk on the head, leaving her on the ground groaning.

Jun went next. "And Ishiguro?"

Nodoka took this question. "Ishiguro-senpai assured me that she would help Konata however she could. They are cousins after all."

Tsumugi asked her question after Jun. "What happened afterwards?"

"After Konata and Yui were taken to the hospital, the parents arrived and I told them about what happened. Konata then woke up and talked to them about her request, and after a while, they agreed, and got my parents to go with it. We moved here, Yui was home schooled for the rest of the school year, plus some, and then she began junior high in May."

Everyone else stared, knowing that they were missing some key detail.

"Well, Yui and I also experimented a bit. I will admit, those were fun times."

Everyone suddenly had their jaws drop from under them, even Ui, who was utterly surprised at this revelation. "Nodoka, is that why you practically hung out in onee-chan's room for those first two years?"

Nodoka nodded, and everyone else's jaw dropped further. "Your parents were fine with it, though. I'm pretty sure that Azusa was told by them about it." That apparently was the limit, as Tsumugi's nose started running blood and she fainted.

Ritsu glanced over, then spoke. "Damn, Nodoka, no wonder you're used to Yui like you are. And how did the parents find out?"

"I actually told them beforehand. It was quite amusing explaining to Yui that she didn't have to worry about us getting caught or causing me any real problems."

If Nodoka thought that their shock couldn't have been more evident, she was obviously wrong. Their jaws almost came to meet the ground and stayed there for at least a half minute. Jun was the first to recover and respond

"If that's your answer, I can't wait to find out what Azusa thinks of that." However, the person who answered surprised them.

"Actually, I'm grateful Nodoka did what she did, because from what I heard, that was what got Yui out of her shell." Azusa was already at the entrance to the room, and as soon as they noticed her, she walked towards Nodoka. "So, to reiterate what I said last time, thank you." Azusa then puckered up and pecked Nodoka right on her lips, keeping her own lips there for a good half minute before separating. Some could have even sworn they had seen some tongue. Nodoka, to the surprise of everyone else, was blushing a hot red, something that was not seen by any of the others in the room. Ever.

Azusa, though, had almost no trace of redness whatsoever.

Ritsu, being who she was, decided to sound her buzzer. "Oh ho, Azusa. Promiscuity at this age? What a bad, bad-" Mio struck once again, leaving Ritsu awfully close to a concussion this time. Four strikes was a record for a day.

"I swear to god, she never knows when to stop…" Mio mumbled, disgusted with the extent Ritsu's teasing can go to.

Azusa, however, was quite chalant. "Ritsu, what you would call promiscuity, some would call 'making things interesting.' Not that it's the methodology behind my actions. In fact, I believe that some of your decisions have followed that very same guideline. Besides, you know as well as I do that I would never betray Yui." Her eyes were fiery, just indeed showing the level of commitment she expressed concerning her lover.

It was then that Yui decided to make an appearance at the entrance to the main room. "And I know that Azu-nyan is absolutely correct. Besides, it's not like I can be open also." To prove her point, she, like Azusa, pecked Nodoka on the lips, keeping herself there for about a quarter minute, and then moved back. "And that was a thank you."

Around the room, the other occupants were blushing, as unlike Yui, Azusa, and Nodoka, of all people, they had no experience at all when it came to expressing sexuality, no matter how much Tsumugi might want to disagree. Except for Sawako. Instead, she was grinning like a madman at the others' reactions.

"Well, we definitely know who's experienced now."

"Oh shut up, Sawa-chan." That was Ritsu, as her personality bounced back once she heard anything that seemed condescending in even the most remote fashion. "It's not like you're experienced either!"

"You take that back, Tainaka! I am perfectly capable of showing that kind of affection when I want to."

"Oh yeah? I'd say your stretch of one-shot boyfriends definitely shows something contradictory to that!"

"Why you!" Sawako bumped Ritsu on the head, sending her to the ground faster than Mio ever could. "Saying I'm inexperienced… Bah!"

The silence afterwards stretched on for only a second before the sniggering started. It then became full out laughter, as the rest of the group was amused at how quickly things can jump back to the status quo. And from there, the words flowed like nectar as an understanding came to be seen.

After all, it was certainly a good time to be alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Reference Notes<strong>

* Regarding K-ON! characters: All names are confirmed for characters that have appeared by the first part of the manga. All those from the relaunch on are not, as there are multiple readings for their characters. Chapters will occasionally be updated to reflect this.

1) Lycopene, which appears as an occasional gag word in the K-ON! manga and anime, is the name of a pigment closely related to carotene that accounts for the red color of a tomato.

2) Nihon Joshidai, or Nihon Joshi Daigaku (Japan Women's University) is the name of the college that the Light Music Club seniors decided on attending. Originally, only Tsumugi decided to apply for the entrance exam, but the others eventually followed her. They currently room with Megumi Sokabe, the former Student Council President and founder of the Mio Akiyama Fan Club. More info will come in later chapters, and also as the manga continues.

3) After the seniors left Sakuragaoka Koukou (Sakura [Senior] High School), Azusa became president of the Light Music Club (Ritsu's old position), and started out with Ui (guitar) and Jun (bass), who promised the previous school year to join with Azusa. In order to keep the club active, they needed a fourth member, and after the classic recruitment concert, they got two; Sumire Saitou (drums) and Nao Okuda (composing/mixing?). The name of the resulting band is Wakaba Girls. More info will come as the manga goes on and hopefully leads to a third season.

4) In Japan, Valentine's Day is when girls give chocolate to their friends, romances, or in some cases, those who are obligated to get a chocolate. As such, there are three different kinds of chocolate one can get; giri-chco (obligation chocolate), which is given to co-workers and bosses, tomo-choco (friend chocolate), which is reserved for one's friends, and honmei-choco ("prospective winner" chocolate), which is given to someone special, and also can be given instead of honmei-choco if one wishes to or the giver decides to go over-the-top, as Yui did in the flashback.

5) Class S is originally the name of a Japanese genre that focuses on a strong bond between two female schoolgirls, and eventually became a codifier of the bond itself. The genre is heavily linked to the legendary Takarazuka Revue, an all-female theatre group established 1914 that still performs today. Relationships described as Class S are not true homosexual relationships, though, as it is seen as a phase of adolescence, and is not supposed to be recognized as more than just a crush. One example of a Class S work that is fairly recent (and ongoing, surprisingly) would be _Maria-sama ga Miteru_.

**Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Anywhere that needs improvement? Please, let me see your criticism and review, as I wish to improve beyond this point. While some of you may be drooling at just how good this is for a crossover, I am telling you that I am only average. I've seen many authors who can trump this, including one of my closest associates, Rave The Rich. Therefore, any feedback will be appreciated.**

**Also, what of the plot so far? While the character is evil, the Peerless Bastard (my nickname for Kurono Kusakabe, a character loaned from Flygon Master) did not originally have any perceivable motives. Giving him a motive, in my opinion, allows me to do more with him, including making sure he lives up to his nickname and then some. And in terms of the general plot, I have no clue how long this will be going, sequel included. All I know is that the characters from _BECK_ will be introduced next chapter, when Sawako has her date with Ryusuke. _Lucky Star_ will not be majorly involved again until the sequel (yes, I already know there'll be a sequel), unless I include Ishiguro Izumi somewhere once again.**

**Now, I won't even come close to saying when this will be updated. We could be without a new chapter for months, considering the pace at which I write sometimes. However, this story is the ONLY story I will be working on, so any update will be here. Just be patient, and I will hopefully see you all again soon.**

**Per Laborem ad Astra,  
><strong>**JbstormburstADV**

**P.S.: K-ON! fans who get my signature's reference will earn themselves a cookie.**

**P.P.S.: Also, I have to thank Acsuperman, the writer of Luckier Star, for offering up beta services.**


End file.
